Title in progress
by HoNLenobia
Summary: Lenobia wanted to go on a holiday. She went to Forks were she met the Cullens. She never knew about this sort of a Vampyr. And as Bella told her that she had read a book about Lenobia everything goes crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I neither own Twilight nor House of night. It belongs to Stephanie Mayer and PC and Kristin Cast. **

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter one**

Edward walked into the room. He saw Carlisle standing in the middle of the room. „Well now, let's face our problem…" Carlisle started. But he was interrupted by a blond, good looking little lady. „We don't have a problem. The only problem in this room is you and your family" She said.

Edward sighed. The blond good looking lady just showed up. She is not like him and his family. She is a so called ‚Vampyr' and she is strange. Edward didn't know what a ‚Vampyr' is. He didn't even know that something like this exists.

Carlisle looked at the woman. „Well, Lenobia …we have never seen something like you before so…"

Lenobia looked at him. „Oh really? I have never seen something like you before and even I've never seen something like you I didn't call you a problem"

Edward came closer. „I'm sorry but I need to ask you. Where are you from and how did _this _happen?" He asked and pointed on the tattoo at the womans forhead.

She looked at him closley. „I'm from Tulsa, Oklahoma and _this _happend because of my godess."

The whole room was absolutly quiet. This was really strange because since Edward met Bella there wasn't silence in the house.

Thinking about Bella, the brown-haired walked in. She looked sleepy. „Edward? Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked. As she opend her eyes a little wider she was shooked. She looked at Lenobia. The Vampyr was standing in front of the big glass wall and was looking at her.

„you are human aren't you?" She asked.

„I am indeed. But the better question is, who are you and what are you doing here?" Bella asked.

Lenobia sighed. „As I told all your strange friends before, my name is Lenobia. I'm from Tulsa, Oklahoma and I'm a Vampyr. And I came here for a holiday." She said.

Bella shook her head. This wasn't possible. She knew this sort of a vampire. She knew it because she read the books.

„You are out of a book" Bella said still in a shock.

Lenobia put up one eyebrow. „I don't know. It's possible" She said.

Bella nodded and ran back into the bedroom. As she came back she took the ‚House of night' books with her. She gave them tot he blond lady.

„You must be the riding instructor." Bella said.

Lenobia nodded. „That's true. Oh man, I did not know that there are books about me"

„It's not mainly about you. It's about Zoey Redbird. Does she really exist?" Bella asked.

Lenobia nodded again. „Sure she is one of my favorite students"

„And whats about the bad Neferet?" Bella kept asking.

Lenobia smiled. „Neferet does exist but she isn't bad actually. She is just bad at riding"

Edward looked at Bella. „You know her, sweetheart?"

„Yes I do. As I told her, I've read the books" She said. „Oh and I am still reading the 10th book"

Edward looked confused. „You need to tell us about the books he said.

Bella nodded. „Later!"

**Well this is the first chapter. Please let me know if you like it. Oh and sorry for the bad spelling. English isn't my native language!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! First I want to thank ****Sakurayuuki19** **for the review she left **

**Chapter 2**

Edward looked at Bella. It was evening and the two were lying in their bed. Sure Edward can't really sleep but he likes to relax. So they have a bad together.

Their guest Lenobia also got a room in their house. Tomorrow she would meet Jacob Black. And now she is sleeping, hopefully.

„So sweetheart, I think now is a good time to talk about the books? " He asked her softly.

„Uh? What do you mean?" Bella asked confused.

„I mean about the books in which this strange vampire took part in" Edward answered.

„Oh you mean Lenobia, and well honey she isn't actually a vampire. She is a ‚Vampyr'" Bella said and put the word ‚Vampyr' into quotes.

Edward looked at her. "Okay then she is a 'Vampyr' but can you now tell me something about these books?"

Bella nodded. "But there is not much I can tell you. I think you should just read the books because it's so difficult to explain"

"Okay I'm gonna read it. Do you have the books at home?" He asked softly.

"Sure. I'll bring them to you tomorrow after school." Bella answered.

"Good. Oh and tomorrow Jacob is going to come. He wants to meet our guest." Edward explained.

Bella nodded. "I know. I talked to Rose about him"

Edward sighed. "Perfect. So is there anything you want to tell me about Lenobia or would you like to sleep now?"

Bella looked around. "It's not even late now"

"I know" Edward answered.

"Do you need blood? I mean do you need to go hunting?" Bella asked softly again. She knew that Edward usually went hunting when she was a sleep.

Edward shook his head. "No not today"

"Then is there anything else we can do now?" She asked with a sexy voice.

Edward shook his head again. "Don't try Bella. I told you before. There is no Sex. I'm a vampire and you are a human. This is not possible"

Bella sighed. She knew the answer. This was what Edward usually said.

"Then I think I should get some sleep even if it's just 9 p.m." Bella said.

Edward nodded again. "Good night darling" He said.

Bella closed her eyes but she was sure she couldn't sleep. This day was just too fascinating. Her thoughts went to the vampyr in the room next to her.

Lenobia was still awake. How could she even think about sleeping now? She just wanted to do a trip. Just because work was so much these days and now they had school holidays. But she never imagined that she would meet vampires. And that the vampires, or let's face it, that the human girl, would know her. She didn't know that there were books about her or about Zoey. She was looking forward to come home so that she could tell her story to Neferet and her other friends. Sure Lenobia had a mobile phone with which she could call Neferet but she was pretty sure that the red-haired vampyr wouldn't be reachable.

Tomorrow Lenobia would get to know a werewolf. His name was Jacob Black and Lenobia was really excited. The blond vampire girl, called Rosalie, told her that the werewolf stunk. Well, vampires have a good nose. Lenobia was pretty sure she won't notice the smell of this werewolf. Oh and the other vampire lady with the short brown hair, called Alice told Lenobia that Jacob is a really nice and sexy young guy.

Lenobia liked young and sexy guys. Just to spend one night with them. Usually everybody thinks she is younger then she really is so it wasn't difficult for her to spend a night with a young guy.

She smiled. Lenobia didn't even recognize that she slowly fell asleep.


End file.
